Miss Me
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: Natasha was on a mission for over a month and when she came home Steve wanted to show her exactly how much he missed her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Happy New Years and things of that nature. So first story of 2016 and so many days until Captain America: Civil War comes out and I can't wait.**

 **This story is only two parts so chapter two will be up later.**

 **I decided to only update on weekends and during my school breaks, because I work now so updating during the weekdays won't work out.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and until next time!**

 **-xo**

* * *

Natasha was tired as hell. She was coming home from a mission in Hong Kong, which took longer than she thought…..meaning the mission took two months instead of the two weeks that Fury promised her.

It was only because her target knew about a bug in his system and traveled all the way across the world. Stopping in Russia, India, Japan, Mexico, and finally Trinidad where he was caught by other S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were waiting for him.

' _Asshole. Having us chase him all around the world._ ' She thought.

Finally she was on a plane going back to New York City, to her home called Avengers' Tower. To be honest with herself, she did miss everyone. Tony, Clint, Bruce, Sam, and the person she missed the most: Captain Steve Rogers.

It's been a few months before she left when they started their relationship. If it could be called that. It was more like friends with benefits, with overnight visits and stays at either their apartments or their floors at Avengers' Tower.

Sighing she took out her phone and searched through her text messages before Nat found his name.

' _Hey Captain ;)'_ she typed.

' _Hey Nat. How r u? I miss u'_ he replied back.

' _I'm on the plane now on my way to New York now and I'm going to the tower when I get there. R u there? And I miss my Captain too.'_ It too him a few minutes to text back but she wasn't complaining as long as he did reply back.

' _Nah I'm at my apartment…..do u want me to come pick u up from the airport?'_

' _Sure. I'll be landing in about an hour or so.'_

' _Okay I have to shower from my run anyway.'_ That made her smirk. Nat could see him now in the shower with water droplets and soap on his sculpted arms and tone stomach.

' _You're going to be in the shower by yourself? Without me?_ ' It was a risk text. They never said things like that to each other before and she wasn't should how Steve would want to go with this conversation.

' _I'm upset ur not here helping me get cleaned up but I'll make it up to u when u get here ;)'_ That was something new. Steve wasn't the type to show anything sexual, especially towards her.

' _Is that a promise Captain?'_

' _It is Miss Romanoff. Get some sleep for me please? I don't want u to be tired when I have things planned for us.'_

' _Ha-ha, okay. See u soon Steve.'_ With that the conversation was ended and she adjusted her seat back and slowly closed her eyes, dreaming of a Captain with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Steve waited in the arrival entrance of JFK International Airport. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket with his black boots. In his hands he had a bouquet of roses and a wide smile on his handsome face when he saw Natasha come out of the wide hallway, with other people following her.

Natasha broke out with a huge smile when she saw her Captain standing there waiting on her. Before she knew her feet were picking up speed and then leaped into his arms and her legs around his waist.

Steve's arms went around her waist to hold her up as he buried his face into her hair; breathing in a scent that was only Natasha. It seems like the world just stopped and they were the only two people. Slowly Nat jumped down from his waist and smiled at him with all her pearly whites.

"I missed you." She told him honestly, because she was The Black Widow and she missed no one, but when it was just him and her she let that mask fall and she was Natasha Romanoff.

"I missed you too Tasha. These are for you." Steve said while handing her the roses, which she took with a smile.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Like you." He said honestly. Tasha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss; and Steve responded happily by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. They both weren't really big on PDA, but this moment Steve really didn't care; his girl was back home and that's all that mattered.

The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds before the red-head pulled back and stepped out of the soldier's embrace.

"I have to get my bag."

"Okay, let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bag claim area. Some of the older women that were waiting on their loved ones watched in awe at the young couple.

"They are so cute together." One stated making Natasha blush and Steve to light hearted laugh at her embarrassment.

Soon she found her small backpack and together they left and walked to the parking lot.

"So you brought your motorcycle, right?" Nat asked. She loved his motorcycle because it was in all black, it was a Harley Davison, and he just looks so damn sexy on it. Whether it was for a mission or a causal ride around town, Steve Rogers looked hot on a Harley Davison.

"Of course I did. I know how much you love riding it." The Captain said while climbing on before her.

"No I just love how you look riding it." She said with a smirk and climbed on after him.

Steve chuckled and started the engine; and with that they pulled off into the night and on their way to his apartment.

* * *

"What kind of surprise do you have for me?" The red-head asked as they walked, hand in hand, the hallway of the apartment building where he lived.

"You have to wait and see."

"Waiting is a lot of work, you know?" The couple stopped in front of his door and Nat leaned on the door fame while Steve fished the keys out of his jeans.

"Yeah, but the reward is worth it." He said when he opened the door and let her in first before he followed in and closed the door behind him. Natasha was in shock. There at the dining table were glasses and plates, with forks and knifes and a chocolate cake in the middle.

"Dinner is in the oven heating up." He stated simply, like this was no big deal.

"You did all of this for me?" the spy asked still in shocked.

"Yeah, I told you that I had a surprise for you because I missed you." The solider took off his shoes and jacket and walked over to the kitchen to check on the food.

"Food should be done soon. You know where the bedroom and bathroom is. So get settled in."

Natasha nodded her head and walked to his bedroom. Once she was there she set down her backpack by the door and removed her jacket and boots. The red head then walked into his bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fine although her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked all around tired.

The spy took her hair out of the ponytail and pulled out the drawer that had her brush and began to detangle her hair. It was getting longer, well passed her shoulders and still naturally curly.

"Babe! Dinner's done!" she heard Steve call from the kitchen. She put the brush back, turned off the light to the bathroom and walked out into the kitchen.

"Your favorite pasta with meat sauce and herb butter bread; with your favorite wine." He said before pulling out her chair for her and then taking his own seat.

"Thank you Steve this is wonderful."

"All for you Nat."


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner the couple watched "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" on Netflix and chilled out on the couch. Sometime during the movie Natasha found her way to straddle Steve's lap and his arms found their way under her shirt, feeling the soft skin around there.

"Steve," Natasha moaned out and he to opportunity to enter his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues explored every nook and cranny of each other's mouths before Steve stood up from the couch and had Nat's legs wrap around his waist and his hands grabbed under her thighs to hold her up, while he walked towards the bedroom.

Pulling back the spy took this time to tease his neck and under his jaw with little red marks causing the solider to moan.

"Tasha you are such a distraction." Natasha let out a small giggle against his neck before making more marks on his Adam's apple.

"I know," she said once they reached the bedroom and he gently placed her on the bed. "And you love it."

"That I do." Steve said before attacking her neck with the same little red marks that she left on him. All the red head could do was moan with pleasure as her lover found her favorite spot on collarbone. Soon he took off her black shirt and the hair tie that held her hair.

"I love it better when your hair is down. It looks like a halo when I make love to you." The Captain stated simply before kissing her breast through the fabric of her navy blue lace push up bra causing her to make a small sound of enjoyment.

"You wore my favorite color Tasha."

Natasha slipped her hands into Steve's blonde hair, tugging at the short strands as his hands slipped behind her back and unclasped her bra and then pulled the fabric away from her chest and threw it somewhere behind him.

"You have to much clothes on Captain." Smirking he reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off his body and it too joined the pile of growing clothes on the floor.

"Better?" he said, but before she could answer Steve took one of her harden nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it like a newborn. The action caused Nat to moan and groan as he gave her pleasure like no one else could. The All- American Boy then switched nipple to give the other one the same attention.

Steve then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down in order to get them to join the pile growing on the floor. The only movement Natasha did was lift her hips to help him pulled the material down. Now she was in nothing but her matching navy blue lace underwear and he was still in his pants, but just shirtless. Surprisingly Nat flipped them both over so that she was straddling him and he was under her shocked.

Teasing him, Nat took her time kissing from his pecks down to his abs until she got to the waistband of his jeans. Slowly she took her time unbuttoning them and pulling them down ever so slowly.

"Babe, stop teasing. Please?"

"No, this was for earlier." The spy said with a smirk as she took off his boxers and he was left bare and hard for her to see. Tasha took his member into her hand and started to slowly rub her hand up and down causing the Captain to moan out of pure bliss.

' _Earlier?'_ he thought. _'Oh she means the text messages.'_ Before he could say anything, she took him all into her mouth and slowly teased him at the tip with her tongue.

"Fuck! Nat!" Steve slipped his hand into her long red curls to move her hair out of her face and to give him a better view of what his lover was doing to him.

"Language Captain." She hummed against his cock. The vibrations of her words went straight to his cock making it very hard for him to not cum right then and there. Quickly Nat took her mouth off of him with a loud pop sound and crawled on top of him to kiss him on the lips.

Steve took this time to flip them back over so that she was under him and he was kissing down her stomach to the waistband of her lacy underwear. Hooking his fingers under the waistband he quickly ripped the fabric and pushed her legs apart so that he could slide his fingers inside her wet sex and thumb her clit.

Bringing his mouth to her ear, he bit down on her earlobe softly before saying "It's Captain Rogers to you ma'am." He stated in his naturally husky voice that caused Nat to moan. Steve then removed his thumb from her clit, only to replace it with his lips sucking around the little nerve; causing Nat to let out some curses in Russian.

The tell-tell sign of her walls tighten around his fingers caused him to quickly pulled out and getting a glare from his lover.

"That was payback." He said as he lined up his cock to her entrance of her sex before pushing in making both of them moan together. They both found a rhythm that worked for the both of them and moans and curses were heard though-out the apartment.

Natasha's walls tighten up around his cock and Steve reached between them and rubbed her clit at the same pace as his cock was inside of her. The action caused the red head to climax first with her walls tightening around her lover's cock causing him to cum as well. The solider fell on Natasha but was careful enough not to crush her with all of his weight.

"I love you Steve." She said after a few moments of silence. Steve smiled against her neck and placed a light kiss there.

"I love you too Nat." Slowly he pulled out, causing them to both moan at the loss, and walked to the bathroom to get a rag to clean both him and Natasha up. Once that was done he dropped the rag in the pile of clothes on the floor and climbed back into bed with his lover.

Natasha put her head on his chest and Steve's arms went around her waist.

"How long have you loved me?" she asked.

"Since we first meet, honestly. How about you?"

"I had a crush on you when we first met but I loved you after that mission in Peru." He laughed as did she. The mission in Peru was one for the books.

"I love you Nat and I'm happy you're home."

"I love you too Steve and so am I." Together they fell asleep in each other's arms and dream of what the future might hold for them.

* * *

 **A/n: The end! So more stories are to come soon. I'm working on this new story but I want to wait until I get to chapter 10 before I post it. It is a Steve and Natasha fiction.**

 **Until next time….**

 **-xo**


End file.
